Young Love
by meka18
Summary: A young man named Feliciano Vargas started to get bored with the city life. He decided to move back home with his brother and grandfather. One day Feliciano went for a walk in the forest, whilst there he sees a young man. What Feliciano doesn't know is that this man has a secret, he's a werewolf. North Italy x WerewolfGermany
1. Chapter 1

**Young Love**

**Hello ~ its Meka again. I am back! **

**My friend is helping me by being my Beta. It's about North Italy and Germany this time. The Human names are Feliciano Vargas (NI) and Ludwig Beilschmidt (G). This is a supernatural yaoi. More couples will appear along the way. Please Review and tell me what you think about the story.**

**A special thanks to Lady Histoire being my beta. She is currently looking over and fixing all my other stories. So in a few days feel free to check out my other stories.**

**I dont own Hetalia.**

**Ready or not here's the story!**  
_

It was a nice warm spring day, the first in the year. Feliciano was a generally a very happy man. However, life in the city had become routine and uneventful. The feeling of adventure had disappeared. He would often think back to his Grandfather house in Italy where he would spend his summer days on the porch with his family watching the sun go down or the feel of the warm and gentle breeze on his skin. He was filled with a feel of longing to be there again.

_Standing outside his building, Feliciano sees a truck swings round the corner. It's discharging large amounts of black smoke which causes him to cough, so hard he was went over. Once inside he has to walk up to his apartment on the seventh floor, due to the elevator being busted. Even as physically fit as he is, by the end of this climb he was short of breath. On his floor there are a few pretty girls, being Italian he felt a need flirt with them. Though they are quite lovely, he is not into them. He was a gay man, a fact which he had told only his brother and grandfather, and still an innocent virgin by heart. He found himself attracted to big strong men. Even thinking of these kinds of men brings a blush to his cheeks. He shudders when thinking of being with a tall and gangly man. He was more or less the bottom although he had the chance to try being on top. He felt like waving a white flag when he tried to go to night clubs, they were so loud and filled with nothing but_ _men trying to rub their crotches again his ass. _

_Opening his front door, he realizes that his apartment is just as boring as the rest of his life here in the city. The longer he stayed here the duller his life became. He had talked to his bother Lovino about coming back home. Though he never showed it, he knew his bother would love him back. Although_ _he appears __stoic and is quick to temper, deep inside his brother was a big softly. _

_His belly grumbles, making him think of what to eat. He had no motivation to cook any food, so he settled for eating left over pasta as he just wanted to go to bed and sleep. Whilst sitting and eating the phone rings making him jump. He hopes it his brother and that he's in a good mood. He jump in the middle of his meal to pick up the phone hoping his brother is in a good mood. _

_"Caio fratello! How is life treating you?" Lovino can be heard on the other end. As he was not yelling, Feliciano takes this as a good sign. _

_"Sucks, the new we hired at the vineyard quit on me. This is going to be so shit. I need help but no one will help as everyone is busy working on nonno's other businesses. Even then, when they do help they pick them too early even though I've showed them time and time again how to tell when the grapes are ready. I've showed them the right shades of purple and green so that they know and told them to just dispose of the ones that turn brown. Fuck! I sound like nonno. I swear I'll start rhyming like him. Before I know it I shall be dressing like him and flirting with girls half my age!" Lovino exclaims, quite flustered over this revelation making him laugh. An idea pops in his head which makes him literally jump for joy. He can ask about coming back home without it looking like he's leaving the city with his tail between his legs and without any 'I told you so'._

_"I can move back in with you fratello! I know those vines like you and nonno. It would be better if I was the one who helped with the summer harvest as we would lose lots of grapes on the vineyard." He hears a noise which sounds like the phone hitting the floor. He waits for it to be picked up, the minute delay probably due to his brother thinking of what would happen if he lost money during the harvest, forcing him to tell his nonno that he was the wrong person for the job. _

_"I don't give a fuck if you lose your apartment, I cannot have nonno think I fuck it up. He would never trust me again. I'll get people to help you move your stuff back here Feli, no if or buts, you're coming home! I am paying for your tickets now so please get here as soon as you can. The grapes they are ripening fast this year and I'm not losing money because people can't d there god damn jobs right! I am sick of shouting at them all the time. Great, now they moaning about me scowling at them!" there was a small break of absolute silence but before hanging up Lovino yelled "GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OVER HERE NOW. I'M SERIOUSLY SICK OF ALL THE RYHMING." This left Feliciano laughing as he start the list of things he needed to do from quitting his job and packing up his apartment. All of which would probably take all night and more. _

_A few days later, he was holding his ticket as men from his brother's workforce were putting his stuff into the trucks they had brought. He thanked them men for coming as they would have to drive all the way across the country from the north of Italy back to the south of Italy. He gave his landlady the keys before jumping in the taxi. He gave a wave in farewell to the elderly woman as the taxi drove off toward the airport._

_When he steps of the plain, he sees that his brother is waiting for him. Feliciano runs up to him, embracing him in a hug before he can stop him._

_"Feliciano, get off me! We are in public. Stop touching me or I'll make you walk home. I mean it this time!" This just makes Feliciano, hold his bother tighter. His smile grows wider as he feels his brother hold him tighter in contradiction to his own words. _

_They make their way out of the airport and to Lovino's car. The journey back to his childhood home was spent with them both catching up. As they drove past the countryside with its woods and farms, he felt himself smile, he had really missed it. When pulling up at their destination, he sees his nonno's great vineyard. Seeing it for the first time after being away for so very long, he is stuck by how beautiful it truly was. Lovino had been right when he said that the grapes had really started to grow. The different shades made the vineyard shine brightly. In overexcitement he jumped out of the car before it had fully stopped. He ran between the rows of vines taking in all the small grapes and remembering the memories of his childhood here, He laughs when he remembers when his nonno told him and his brother how babies were born. How they came from little baby grapes and that the surrounding grapes were all his little brothers and sister waiting to be made into something tasty. Also how his brother yelled that that was so dumb. This is where his Lovino finds him, eyes closed and tears running down his cheek from his happiness._

_"It's good to be home isn't fratello?"_

I hope you enjoy the first chapter. There is more to come. I will update as soon as I can.

Fratello - brother

Nonno - grandfather


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Hello everyone! It's me again.**

**I would just like to thank all the people that liked and reviewed this story. It made me so happy! Just another reminder, this story will be yaoi. So if you don't like, then don't read. There will also be a fair amount of swearing, mostly from Lovino's dirty mouth.**

**Lastly, I'd like to specially thank my beta, Lady Histoire!**

Feliciano jumped as his brother hits him on the back of the head. Rubbing it to relieve the sting, he laughs and smiling. "What is wrong Fratello?"

Lovino slap him again when he spoke "You know what is wrong you're slacking off! Get back to work! We are almost done. We can both have a nap soon, so don't slack off!" Feliciano smiling up at him, slowing moving to stand up, he heads towards the fields.

Coming to a particular tree, he begins to pick up all the brown grapes littering the floor. He then goes onto pick a few a little up the tree, nibbling them to test if they are ripe. Throughout his task he makes notes on which ones are good and which ones aren't. The sour taste of the grapes he has eaten leaves a frown on his face. Checking the soil causes a sigh escapes him as he realizes that his tree needs to be cut down. "I really liked this tree; maybe nonno can move it a little." He carries on checking the rest of the row in the field. When he finished his task a small smile appears on his face. He walks languidly back to the house, feeling at peace. It had been a year since he had moved back to this place and he hasn't ever regretted his decision. He had really missed his family although sometimes he does find himself wishing that his nonno didn't have to work so hard. However, it was necessary to pay of all his bills. If life could just be more simple, then nonno could take a break every once in a while. There was no point thinking about things he can't change. This morning was long and tiring with the sun shining brightly high in the sky. He decided to take a nap then go for a walk in the forest. It would be nice to have my lunch in there.

When he finally arrived back at the house, he goes in search of one of the cooks in hopes that they will make him some lunch. All the girls in the house have been persistent in their mission to get into his pant. Although, it's fun to flirt with them, he had no desire for more than that. He told them that they would have better luck with Lovino, he might return their affection. He ponders how Lovino would be better suited for those girls whilst he made his lunch in the empty kitchen. On his way out the door he grabs a blanket from a cupboard in the hall. With the blanket and his lunch, he was ready for his afternoon wall. He heads to words the forest. As he walks he makes sure that no-one is around. Lovino would throw and fit, he didn't even want to think of what nonno's reaction. Ever since they were little, nonno had told them never to go into the forest, and that it was full of evil creatures that could hurt them. Feliciano always brushed of these comments as silly superstitious mutterings. He would often go for walks in the forest as a child and nothing ever happened. Walking into the forest he takes a deep breath, filling his lungs with the musty, wooden air of the forest. The smell always makes him smile and brings a warm and bubbly feeling inside of him.

Walk deeper into the woods, he come to a clearing surrounded by make types of beautiful flowers. He spreads the blanket along the grounded before walking up to see the different types of flower. He didn't even know the names of them but still makes a bouquet out of them. He takes them back, setting them gently on the blanket. He begins to eat his lunch, the clearing and flowers creating an air of tranquility. So much so that he never even heard the twigs snapping in the distance. As the sound grew closer, it snapped Feliciano out of his blissful state. His head whips around trying to identify where the sound make from only to see the most beautiful man he had ever set his eyes upon. In looks alone he ticked all the boxes of his dream man. His perfect blonde hair was slicked back; he couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to run his hands through it and what it would look like all mess up. His eyes were so brilliant and sharp like the blue sky on a clear day. Even through his clothing you could so that he was all muscle. His eyes were so busy undressing the man before him that he didn't even realize that he was being talked to. Feliciano started to blush hard as he shook himself of his thoughts about having sex against one of the trees with this mouthwatering man. "I am sorry, what did you say sir?"

The stranger cocks his head a little before nodding. The man spoke in a deep, rich voice which only would cause him to become hard. "Well, I said hallo. My name is Ludwig. I was just wondering why you were sitting by yourself in the cornflower field?."

"Cornflowers?"

Ludwig bent over, picking up one of the flowers next to him. Showing him the same type of flower he had used to make a bouquet earlier. "This is a Cornflower. They bloom this time of the year. I love coming here to see them. Although it's the first time I have ever seen you here. So, what is your name? Also, my eyes are up here!" Ludwig's voice drops to a small growl as he noticed the boy continually undressing him with his eyes.

As his usually hyperactive self, Feliciano's though just spilled out of his mouth before he could actually think of that he was saying. "My Name is Feliciano Vargas; it's nice to meet you Ludwig. Oh my, I never see you before at all! Where are you from? What do you do for a living? Would you like to have lunch with me? Maybe we can get to know each other, unless you swing for the other team?"

Ludwig was overcome with the need to punch this guy in the face for asking such question but something about this man just through him off. He absolutely could not let him know why he was up here. So he stuck to the usually story. "Well, if you must know Feliciano. I am out here with my brother and a friend. I'm hiking out in these woods with my brother and a friend. We do this every year, we like to get in touch with natural. They like to go off and hunt or fish for food, I go out and find wood, fruit and nuts. It's great being able to live off the land. Ja! I haven't had lunch yet but if you have enough I might join you."

He regretted saying yes when the man jumped to his feet and practically dragged him to the blanket. As Feliciano was going to share his food with him, he would at least flirt with him. Plus, he never got this kind of attention before. He does have suitors but his brother usually chases them off whilst screaming about his virginity and innocence or something like that. He's usually not allowed to be alone for long periods of time but what harm would come from staying out here a little longer. He might even find a new friend or a fuck buddy. As they ate, Feliciano would fill the silence. He began to feel close to the boy. He learnt that he has a grandfather and an older twin brother and how he worked at his grandfathers. Also, they don't live far from where they were. He found himself wondering how many words the boy could speak before he had to catch his breath. The boy had been continually speaking and at a rapid pace.

Something about the boy made him feel happy. He was so caught up enjoying his time with Feliciano and putting of inevitability of having leaving, a though which made his chest feel tight, that it was only when howl come from his brother that he realized how late it was. Also, he hadn't gotten any dinner. The howl made his new friend stop speaking. Feliciano had forgotten that there were apparently wolves in this forest. "Do you guys know there wolfs are here?"

Ludwig smiled sweetly down at the boy. "Ja, my bother loves them! He says it's the only place he can take pictures and they don't even attack us." Ludwig looks up to the sky "Feliciano, it's getting really late, would you like me to walk you to the edge of the woods? I know it can get really scary out here for boys like you" the boy nods at him and they quickly pack up before he lets Feliciano lead the way to his house. Ludwig feels the need to be close to this boy. Most humans don't know that his kind are actually real. He didn't want to tell Feliciano yet. He wants to get to know him more. As they walk towards the edge of the woods, Ludwig comes to a halt. The boy suddenly hugs him, though shocked by this, he finds himself hugging him back. Sensing that the boy would not let go very easily he tries to reassure him. "Um it was nice meeting you Feliciano. Maybe, we can see each other again sometime soon."

Feliciano look up, his eyes remind him of puppy eyes "Can it be tomorrow? I…. I would miss you too much if I never got to see you again. We can meet at the same time in the woods?" Ludwig nods as he final got the boy to let him go. Feliciano smiles and kisses Ludwig cheek before runs off yelling. "It's a date….." He runs back into the house leave Ludwig stunned and blushing.

Ludwig takes a deep breath before he turns around and start to run. The night was growing darker; cracking noises can be heard as his bones start breaking apart and reforming. His face and ears begin to lengthen, his ears becoming pointed. His whole body grows fur, his hands and feet morph into paws and coccyx lengthens into a tail. He howls and starts to run on all fours. Two other wolves appear, Ivan and Gilbert, who run on either side of him. "Hey Ludwig, did you find the berries?"

Ludwig forgot it was his job to find some. "Nein Gilbert the berries must be at a different place. We best to leave those bushes to grow again." He sees his brother in his wolf form nod in understand that they don't want to wipe a bush out. Ludwig wages his tail with joy that his bother believes his story. They stop when they hear more howling. As the moon raises high into the sky, he let out a loud howl letting know the rest of their pack that they are coming home. In the morning Ludwig will be human again and he would see the boy whom he seems to be drawn so much too. Until tomorrow Feliciano!

**Another chapter bites the dust everyone. If you don't get what Ludwig, Ivan and Gilbert are, they are werewolves. I hope you like this one as much as I did? Thank you for reading it. **

**I'd like to say another thank you to my beta for making some time to read this as she is currently away on holiday. **

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait but had a chaotic Christmas, my laptop decided to kick the bucket then on top of all that I got sick but I'm back now. Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it. **

**Just want to give a special thanks to by beta Lady Histoire for being so patient!**

**Now on to the story ~**

It had been three days since Feliciano had met Ludwig; he desperately wanted to see him again. His brother Lovino had found out that he had been in the forest until dark, when he realized he was gone he'd been so worried. Ever since then Lovino refuse to let him out of his sight but he wanted to go see that man again, there was just something about him that he felt so drawn to and even though he had only known him for such a short amount of time, he felt a deep connection with him.

Feliciano was currently walking around the fields with Lovino right next to him. "You know, I can do this on my own!"

Lovino look at him. "Nope, you are staying next to me even if I have to handcuff us together." Feliciano pouted and felt a slight urge to hit his brother. Now he will have to wait until Lovino went to use the restroom. Then he will try to make a brake for it but for now he would wait and bide his time.

As the day progressed, Feliciano began to get a little impatient. "Fratello, why don't you drink some water? I know you're thirsty and we can't have you fainting in the fields!" He smiled, letting his brother know that he was teasing, all though he wanted him out of his way, and he didn't want to hurt his brother's feelings.

Lovino looked up from checking the roots of one of the grape vines. "I don't want anything to drink Feli, now stop asking me! I know what you're planning; you talk in your sleep!" Feliciano was shocked that he knew. He didn't want him to be mad but knew that there was going to be another argument. He just hates it when Lovino chews him out.

The older Italian looked up "I'll make you sit on the tub while I take a piss, I swear it! I am going to keep you safe, you idiot" Feliciano was now getting a little angry; he wanted to see Ludwig, right now! He sees a rock and can't believe what he was planning to do to his brother. He picks it up and puts it into his pocket; he would wait until they got to the house. At least if he's going to knock him out that he will be safe in the house, he didn't want to truly hurt him nor leave him out in the scorching heat.

Lovino look at Feliciano as they go to walk into the house. "I don't know what's so important in that forest that you are willing to ignore the rules. If nonno found out his favorite grandson was in there he would yell at me then check you for broken bones." Feliciano takes out the rock, with only the force needed to knock him out, he strikes Lovino over the head. As he falls to the floor, Feliciano moves to grab him and lower him to the floor. He checks that his brother is breathing and there isn't any damage to his skull. He smiles knowing that there is nothing stopping him from going in the woods. As for Lovino, he will pray that he won't be to mad at him when he wakes up. He takes his chance and starts running out the door and down their yard which is in front of the house. There was a dirt road which separates the house from the vineyard. Hearing his brother waking up and screaming bloody murder, he runs faster; knowing that he just needs to get into the woods as Lovino would never follow him into there.

"Feliciano! Get your ass back here! Right now! I'll tie you to your goddamn bed until this urge to go into the forest is out of your system, you asshole! Fuck, my head hurt so much!" Feliciano start to run even faster, he was slightly scared as he had never seen his brother this upset, though he couldn't really blame him. As he passes the last vines he sees the next road, the main road which was made out of tar, he feel the wind get knocked out of him as Lovino tackles him, just before he was about to step onto it. He was so close! He didn't know what got into him but he found himself fight his brother.

Feliciano start to get upset "Fratello get off me. You're hurting me!" He started to kick at Lovino, he knows if he doesn't try to run now he was fucked.

Lovino was pissed. "I'm hurting you? Good! You hit me on the fucking head. I have half a mind to drag you back by your curls!" he was about to start drag him back when he was kick hard in the balls. Lovino gasped and cups himself as he rolls off Feliciano. He lies on the ground next to him struggling to breath.

Feliciano bolts across the tar road and into the forest. As he runs, he screams "I am sorry Lovino but I need to go now. I need to see him again!" Feliciano just keeps running as fast as he can. He lets the twigs from the trees scratch at his skin, still refusing to ease up even though he knew that his brother would not be following him. As he got to the clearing, he didn't seeing Ludwig waiting for him, he was sitting on the ground and Feliciano ran straight into him causing them both to sprawl over the forest floor. Feliciano releases a yelp as he sees Ludwig under him, lying on his back growling.

Ludwig releases a growling, "What the hell Feliciano! What are you running from? Oh please don't cry!" Feliciano jumps on Ludwig hugging him whilst crying. He tries to speak but with how fast he is trying to talk it is almost impossible to understand him.

"That's enough, now stop screaming and crying!" Feliciano stop crying and tries to calm down. Ludwig takes a deep breath and trying to quell his prior anger. He speaks softly to the young boy. "Now tell me what is wrong."

Feliciano releases a hiccup. Now that he has stopped running and the adrenaline is out of his system he actually feels slightly sick but for Ludwig he slowly calms down. He looks at Ludwig with a soft expression, almost like a kicked puppy. "Well, I had to run fast to get away from my big brother. I hit him in the back of the head at first but he didn't go down. He got up and ran after me. He was the person that was keeping me from coming back. I'm sorry I broke my promising and not coming back on the day I said I would." He cuddles into Ludwig feeling safe and calm. Ludwig is just a little taken back that Feliciano would do that to his brother. Feliciano just smiles and stares at Ludwig, a slight blushing coloring his cheeks. "Can I stay on your lap?" Ludwig realizes at that moment the position they are both in; Ludwig sitting up with Feliciano straddling him, so close that there isn't even an inch between them. This realization causes him to blush a deep shade of red.

Ludwig was left stunned as Feliciano continues cuddling him. The current situation was very new to him and he doesn't know what to do. He slowly rubbing circles on his back hoping this will help him calm down. This only makes Feliciano cuddle him more. He stops crying completely and slowly smiles feeling at peace. He pulls back a little to look at Ludwig; his eyes are a little puffy. Feliciano takes a chance and move closer pressing his lips against Ludwig's. Ludwig stiffens as Feliciano kisses him softly but after a moment he slowly kisses back, closing his eyes from the feeling of Feliciano's soft lips. They slowly let their passion rise as they kiss softly and slowly. Feliciano feel so happy like his heart is going to burst through his chest, that Ludwig is actually returning his feeling. Feliciano doesn't want to stop not even for air but Ludwig slowly pulls himself away panting softly. He stares into Feliciano's eyes feeling calm and happy for once. He didn't regret giving his first kiss away. "Wow…Feli thank you. Um, well that was great…was I good? I mean it was my first kiss."

Truly happy, Feliciano feels his chest pounding harder but he felt like he couldn't breathe. The lack of air causes him to faint, his eyes slowly closing as he falls backwards onto the ground. Ludwig jumps back in shock. "Oh shit, Feliciano!… Wake up!… Wake up!" He realizes that the boy fainted also that it was starting to get dark. He picks up the boy and started to walk towards Feliciano's home. As the sun starts to sets he sees a large and somewhat medieval looking mansion. He makes himself move closer, he has never left the forest before and is shocked to see the vineyard which could feed many packs. He wouldn't even know what to do with all that food. He keeps walking to the mansion and puts Feliciano on the rocking chair under the porch. He knocks on the door and back towards the forest so that no one will see him. He moves through the vines watching as another man comes out. This man cocks his head to the side and gives Feliciano an odd look before smiling and taking him into the house.

Ludwig felt strange, like he has to be with Feliciano, that they are meant to be together. He really hopes he didn't bond to him with that kiss. He changes into a werewolf and slowly walk back home feeling a little lonely. He really wants to sneak into Feliciano's house to cuddle with the young boy, maybe then he would not feel so cold at night. As he walk to his pack, he can hear them laughing and talking to each other. The fun ends as Ludwig walk by them in wolf form. The others either give him a glare or ignore him altogether. Ludwig just zones out but keeps his head high as he walks into the den. He sees his big brother in the cave in human form cooking some meat. Gilbert smiles which soon turns to a frown as he inspects him more closely. "West, are you okay? Are you sick again? Is the Pack picking on you again?"

Ludwig looks up at his brother, noticing his worry. He could bring himself to be annoyed at him for it as Gilbert didn't get worried often and showed it even less. He can't help but smile softly at the nickname. When they were children he used to hate it as Gilbert would often keep calling him it instead of his name. Gilbert gave him this nickname because his was born on the west side of the den. Angered by how disrespectful it was, he one day asked his father what side Gilbert was born on. He found out that he was born at a different den just east of their current one. He then started calling him east, to show him how annoying it was and how angry it made him. In the end, they slowly started to love the little nicknames they gave each other. Now it actually scared them if they didn't use it.

Ludwig changes into his human form and sitting by the fire "It's nothing East. I just… I think I found someone but I don't know how this person would take it. " Ludwig looks into the fire whilst soaking in its warmth. He cannot help but wish that the little Italian was with him but he knows it will never happen. He should never have kissed him back. "East, have your ever fallen in love with someone?"

Gilbert laughs softly even though he is not ready for his brother to mate yet. He is still young but he knows that lately the rest of the pack have been bulling Ludwig to do dirty things. He could almost kill any female that tries anything with his brother. "Not yet West. I haven't found a mate yet; I want one that would not back down from anything. All these whores submit too much. I know we want to keep our pack small but I don't want us to be wiped out before the younger ones grow up and become stronger. I've been thinking of fighting to become the alpha in another pack not that far from us. Then we can get some fresh faces and maybe then we will find somebody but for now I don't want you go too far away from the pack. I know you guys don't get along, but maybe you can loosen up a bit and try to make friends with them again. Please! Try for me?"

Ludwig didn't want to be friends with the pack members. His brother and Ivan had his back and they didn't ditch him either. They made sure to call him when it was time to go back for dinner. He hates his pack, he hates them so much but he doesn't want to cause problems for his brother so he nods and walks out in his human form. He tries to smile at the others but they ignore him. Ludwig looks to his brother, a silent request asking what he should do now. At this moment Ivan walks over "Hallo comrade, how are you feeling?" He laugh softly, he doesn't feel it's right for Ludwig to be ignore like this since he's second in command and becomes alpha if gilbert dies. It was always easy to talk to Ivan, he feels slightly better knowing that at least he has one friend.

Gilbert watched from a far at how they treat him. He has had enough of it. He walks out in his wolf form, showing his pack he has something to say, they all become quiet as they carefully watching him. "Listen up! If you have a problem with my brother then you better have the fucking balls to talk to me." Everyone looks at each other before put their heads down as they did not want to upset there leader. Ludwig didn't care though; he knows they don't like him, which is fine because he doesn't really like them either. Sometimes he wished that he was human though, that he belonged somewhere else. Like when he was with Feliciano, he feels like he belongs. He doesn't feel like an outcast. Feliciano would talk to him and give him love and attention. He tries to not burden his brother with this, so he keeps telling his brother that he doesn't have to scare the pack so that they would talk to him, that he was fine on his own.

Everyone went back to what they are doing after Gilbert left with Ivan to hunt some dear. They still ignore Ludwig though; he knows some of them are just scared of him, excluding Ivan, he was one of the biggest werewolves in the pack, and the others are all smaller than him. With his brother gone, Ludwig takes the opportunity to sneak away. He wanted to see Feliciano again; to be with someone who makes him feel like he belongs. He slowly walks way, when he is far enough he changes into his wolf form and starts running to Feliciano's house. Like always, no one has even realizes that he has left. As he draws closer he sniffs the air. He smells the types of foods that Feliciano usually eats and something else that he never smelled before. He creeps up to the house, he stays in his wolf form so that he can make a quick escape.

He sees Feliciano and another human that looks like him but from what he can hear this someone is a lot bitchier. He watches them talk a little as they eat dinner. He smiles softly as he see Feliciano laughing and like always talking too fast, making it impossible for Ludwig to read his lips. All he can seem to get from their conversation is the other human's name, Lovino. As they eat and talk, Ludwig watches them from his place by the window, he feels so happy just being able to see Feliciano like this. He doesn't know how long he stays there but they are now just sipping away at something with a sweet aroma. He makes a mental note to ask Feliciano what it is. As Lovino looks at Feliciano he says something about nonno coming over but all Ludwig noticed is that Feliciano looks happy on the outside but his eyes say a different story. As they talk more Feliciano's speech slows down more, which allows him to read his lips.

"Lovino, why is he coming over? He only comes when something's wrong. What did he tell you?" Feliciano look at him with fear. Ludwig can hear it in his voice, he tries to get closer so he can find out more about this man that is upsetting Feliciano, his love. Ludwig jumps back a bit, shocking himself with that thought "…do I really love him?" He was a little upset with himself; he was so willing to love this man even though he had only knowing him a few days.

Lovino looks towards the window where he thought he heard growling, he jumps out of his chair and grabs his gun "Fucking mutts, the wolves are in my field again!" He runs out of the house. Ludwig started to run though half way towards the woods he notices that Feliciano was trying to pull the gun away from the man whilst screaming at him. He feels his heart beat faster as he sees him throw the gun down on the ground, continually yelling at his brother. Ludwig can't help but watch for a few moments before he continues on his way. He runs faster, feeling so happy that Feliciano would protect a wolf. He knows he will have to tell Feliciano what he is and seeing how upset he got with his brother, breaking the new to him might be easier than he first thought. As he gets to the den he lays down, attempting to get some rest for the night. Before he drifts off his thought is that he will have to wait for the right time.


End file.
